The Dare
by kezzles
Summary: Slightly AU as this has been on my laptop for ages.. Before all the drama and the angst.. The whole gang and of course JELLY! meep. Rated M to be safe..


The dare

Disclaimers. . M fiction with Femslash. Don't like, don't read..

Okay lets face it Jen and Tilly hasn't gone how we would have liked them too.. So i'm just borrowing them for a bit to make myself feel better..

Chapter One.

"Lets just do something" I huff to the gang, I'm bored stupid and cannot bare to watch Jono and Bart have another arm wrestle, or listen to Maddy and Ruby argue about fashion. It's hot and we're all collapsed in the common room doing nothing.

"How about Dares?" Maddy suggests. She has an evil glint in her eye which I try to ignore and my sensible side squashed this thought with the fact that Maddie was my best mate and wouldn't do anything THAT bad surely!

They decided to do it in pairs, a teacher had to witness the dare and the partner had to get the photographic evidence as it would be too suspicious to have a group of sixth formers hanging about the college as the dares were being carried out.

Jono's picks the short straw and gets his dare first, He had to loose all his clothes bar his boxers until the next lesson, nervously he agrees.

Bart's dare was to set the fire alarm off, I grin to myself as I realise that Jono will be half naked at this point, one quick glance at Bart tells me that he is planning for that to happen and another to Jono shows he is oblivious. I smile knowingly at Maddy and remain quiet.

Ruby was dared to hit on Dianne, I giggle as the colour drains out of Ruby's face and grudgingly she agrees as long as she gets Jono as her partner. Quick witted as she is Ruby thought her only saving grace would be if a half naked Jono walked passed it may distract Dianne, It may be her saving grace or at least thats what she kept telling herself.

Sinade's dare was to flash Mr Starks, the new English teacher. I couldn't help but snigger at the horror on her face, we all knew she had the hots for him. "My mother is going to kill me" Sinade mutters "I will never live this down" She continues cradling her head in her hands. Bart looking smug says "I'm totally partnering with you babe"

I can't wipe the grin from my face, it's getting more adventurous and it's Maddie's turn. Payback for all the dares dished out and all the dares that she has done previously. I dare Maddie to give Mr Thompson a lap dance. I watch Maddie's eyebrows shoot up but she must know he was the logical choice as he doesn't stand up often the draw back being he is late fifies and smells of garlic. Oddly Maddie doesn't complain just nods her head, i'm a little disappointed by her reaction. My breath catches as I hear Maddie mutter "That was brave Tilly, brave but foolish" the evil glint has returned to her eye. and I cannot surpress the shudder as I remember that it is time for my dare.

"I dare Tilly.." Maddie pauses for dramatic effect "..to give Miss Gilmore the underwear she is currently wearing" "BOOOOOM" Bart interrupts and my blood has run cold.

"But as this game was for Tilly's entertainment you my ginger lesbian have to kiss her aswell." I look around everyones nodding eager faces and reluctantly I agree, how the hell I can pull this off is another question as Jen hasn't spoken to me in weeks. Hell she hasn't even looked at me.

Ruby and Jono are up first, Ruby catches up with Dianne just outside od the common room, me and the gang have our phones at the ready and are trying to stifle their giggles as Ruby gazes up into Dianne's eyes giving numerous compliments on her hair, her eyes, her clothes. I nearly cry with laughter as I see Ruby slide her hand up Dianne's arm and into her hair.

Dianne's eyes narrow, but right on schedule Jono wonders past. "Jono, where the hell are your clothes!?" Dianne rages

My cheeks are hurting from suppressed laughter as Jono looks confused glances down and looks shocked at his lack of clothing. "I.. er.. I" Jono stutters as Dianne is tapping her foot furiously. "Well?" She demands. "Exam stress Miss" he replies cheekily.

Bart takes one for the team, and pulls the fire alarm, Jono glares daggers as he realises what this means, but Dianne looks smug as she frog marches Ruby and Jono outside informing him that he has to stay by her side. Meaning stand in front of the whole college.

So out they go, though they all look confused as Sinade walks out of the building in her bra. "Stay there" Dianne fumes and stalks through the crowds of unruly students. Sinade spots her mother and continues on with the plan, she is stood in front of Mr Sparks looking mortified and asks for his jacket, explaining that someone had taken her shirt out of the locker room. Mr Starks swiftly removes his jacket and passes it to Sinade who purposefully lets it fall to the floor. Bending over the front clasp of her bra springs open and she lets Mr Sparks have a look before grabbing his jacket to her chest apologising non stop and looking mortified.

"What the hell is going on her Sinade?" Dianne demands looking like she's at breaking point.

"Er hello? Fire alarm! I had gym next and didn't want to be late but some little shit stole my shirt and Mr Starks was the first teacher I came across so I asked for his jacket! Erm I guess you saw the rest.." Sinade trails off muttering something about social suicide.

Sighing Dianne shakes her head and lets her go, she had enough to deal with today.

We're all high fiving each other as so far the dares had all been public and allowed them to get away pretty much unscathed. "The last two can't be this public" Sinade demands "Mum is getting way too suspicious and she will kill me if she finds out the truth"

"No worry babes" Maddy agrees

All the commotion had taken the gang to lunch time, I trail behind Maddie setting her phone to Video to make sure I wouldn't miss a moment of what was about to unfold.

"Don't get to wet watching my ginger lezza" Maddie giggles and then struts over to her teacher and wheels him back from the table. She's swaying to the beat in her head, her eyes don't leave mine. Mr Thompson is trying to protest but Maddie is oblivious as she grinds against her teacher. My mouth goes dry, Maddie knows the effect she is having on me, she is looking smug. Mr Thompson is getting irate and demands "This nonsense to stop" Maddie gives him a grin "Sir, you may want to sort out your boner before next lesson" Then strides over to me playing with the hair at the back of my neck "Enjoy the show?" She whispers and I laugh nervously.

"My turn" I quickly change the subject earning a massive grin from Maddie. I slip into the toilets and remove my panties, cringing at how wet they are. This was clearly Maddie's intention, for me to have to hand over soiled panties to Jen. I fold them up and steel myself for the next part of the dare.

Taking a deep breath I knock on the door I hear Jens beautiful voice calling me in. Gulping I enter the room, Maddie is hanging back.

"Tilly!?" Jen gasps

"Er hi" I mumble.

Its deathly silent as I walk over to Jen and I know in a few short moments I know Jen will be gunning for me. Well if i'm going to hell I might as well do it properly. I keep walking until I am inches from Jen and whisper in her ear "I have a present for you.." I place my soiled panties in her hand before she can refuse and continue "I can't stop thinking about you, this is how you make me feel.." I feel Jens breathing hitch and her pulse race as she glances down. I give her a chaste kiss on the lips, turn and walk away leaving Jen looking stunned. She is oblivious to Maddie taking pictures, all she can feel is the jolt of electricity and her want of Tilly. I drag Maddy away as fast as possible so I am nowhere near Jen when she shakes out of her daze and the wrath surfaces.

We're all on our way to our final lesson of the day laughing and whooping over our successful dares when a girl taps me on the shoulder and hands me a note.

Tilly Evans please report to my classroom straight after school.

Miss Gilmore

Bart snatches the note off of me, my blood is running cold as he woots and reads the note aloud to the others. Glumily I make my way to my final lesson and watch the clock as the time flies to home time. I drag myself towards Jens classroom agreeing to fill everyone in later.

I knock the door and shuffle in, my eyes not leaving the floor. I'm shaking and the silence is killing me. "I got your note Miss" I whisper and risk a glance at Jen who is watching me, I feel myself squirm under her gaze.

My mind is racing, there was no way to justify my actions or to get out of this one, so i steel myself "it's okay, I know, I don't need the 'i can't do this speech' again. Can I go now?" I ask finally bringing my eyes to meet hers.

I turn to leave but I feel Jen catch my wrist and pull me to her. "Just let me speak okay?" Jen asks

"Okay" I agree

"I know I should let you go, but I can't. After that little stunt this afternoon I've been so horny I thought about pulling you from your class." Jen begins I gasp and can't believe she is saying this, I see her resolve break and feel her walk up to me and push me against a desk. I look down surprised and she chooses that moment to claim my lips for her own.

Its hard and passionate, filled with all the longing from the past few weeks. Jens hands are like electricity on my skin, tracing patterns across my body like she is committing every curve to memory. She breaks the kiss and lowers her lips to my neck earning her a hum of approval from me.

She looks into my eyes and says the one thing I needed to hear.. "Tilly Evans, I love you" and with that she continues her assault on my lips. I feel her lift me up onto the desk and I moan. I love the feel of being in Jens arms, God I've missed her.

Jen nudges my legs open and places herself flush against my core reminding me that I gave her my panties earlier, I feel my hips grinding against her uncontrollably, I tangle my hands in her hair. She slips her hand up my skirt tracing my thighs and inching closer to my core. I feel like I'm about to burst and thats when she backs up.

"We need to be careful Tilly" Jen whispers

"I can be careful" I reply confused as to why she stopped.

Jen gives me a chaste kiss and says "Lets get out of her"

"Whatever you say Miss" I grin cheekily "Can I have my panties back?" I murmur flushing red.

"Not a chance" Jen grins eviliy "I may want to keep you warmed up on the way" she winks at me and prances out of the classroom leaving me staring after her in awe.

Fin.

Authors note: So this has been kicking about on my laptop for a loooong time.. lets face it it was when Jen and Tilly still had hope but even though it doesn't follow the story line I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
